spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
''Sonic & SpongeBob Generations ''is an all new adventure to have a celebration of the 20th Anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series & the 12th Anniversary of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. Plot Sonic & SpongeBob's universe's are thrown into chaos when a mysterious new enemy known as the Time Eater uses a special kind of power to erase time and space, and create "time holes", which pull Sonic, SpongeBob, and their friends back through time. As a result, Sonic and SpongeBob encounter some surprises from the past, including themselves as they were in 1991 and 1999. After finding out everything is chalk white and losing color, both Modern and Classic Sonics & SpongeBobs team up to defeat this strange new enemy, save their friends, and find out who is really behind this diabolical deed. As they beat more levels, more of the white space is filled with color. So far, both Classic and Modern Sonics and SpongeBobs have been confirmed to appear as the only playable characters, with Tails, Patrick, Knuckles, Squidward, Amy, Sandy, Cream, Pearl, Rouge, Karen, Espio, Kevin, Charmy, Gary, Vector, Larry, Blaze and Mrs. Puff as Co-op mission playable only (Hub Worlds) and interactive characters (Cutscenes). Metal Sonic, Robo Sponge, Shadow, Classic Plankton, Silver and Squilliam will appear as rival bosses, along with the Death Egg (Sonic 3 & Knuckles), Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure), The Egg Dragoon (Sonic Unleashed), and the Final Boss, "Time Eater." Tails, Patrick, Knuckles, Squidward, Amy, Sandy, Cream, Pearl, Rouge, Karen, Espio, Kevin, Charmy, Gary, Vector, Larry, Blaze, Mrs. Puff, both Super Sonics, the Orange and Pink Wisps will also appear, somehow related to power-ups. They will probably also appear in the story, as the two Sonics and SpongeBobs have to "save their friends". Gameplay Classic Sonic Classic Sonic stages consist of him running in a permanet 2-D perspective, platformung all the way towards an end sign post, just like in the original games. Classic Sonic will be speechless. Classic SpongeBob Classic SpongeBob stages are similar as Classic Sonics except that he talks. He is still voiced by Tom Kenny but his voice is just like in the pilot episode "Help Wanted." Modern Sonic Modern Sonic's console stages consist of running extremely fast through the stages while the perspective switches between 2-D and 3-D. There will also be new Combo Tricks, which are preformed in the air, and fill up the boost Gauge. There will be a new visual element to all returning levels, such as the cave in Green Hill. There will be a bit more platforming involved, like the sections after the cave in Green Hill. Modern SpongeBob Modern SpongeBob's console stages are similar like Modern Sonics. His voice actor is still Tom Kenny, but talks a bit lighter than his classic version since Seasons 1-4 of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Characters Playable *Classic Sonic *Classic SpongeBob *Modern Sonic *Modern SpongeBob *Super Sonic (both Classic and Modern versions) Non-Playable *Dr. Eggman (both Classic and Modern versions, appears as a boss at some point and on the signpost at the end of the Classic level) *Metal Sonic (Classic, possibly Modern) *Robo Sponge (Classic, possibly new Modern) *Omochao (It is unknown if he has a role in the game, or if he just has a cameo.) *Fang the Sinper (Cameo on a "Wanted" poster in City Escpae) *Mermaid Man (Cameo on a "Be in 'Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VII'" poster in City Escape) *Bean the Dynamite (Cameo on a "Wanted" poster in City Escape) *Bark the Polar Bear (Cameo on a "Wanted" poster in City Escape) *Barnacle Boy (Cameo on a "Be in 'Mermaid Man & Barnacle boy VII'" poster in City Escape) *Mighty the Armadillo (Cameo on a "Missing since 1995" poster in City Escape) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Cameo on a "Missing since 1993" poster in City Escape) *Chao (Cameo on a billboard advertising the famous "Chaos in Space 2" in City Escape) *Bubble Poppin' Boys' Leader (Cameo on a billboard advertising "No Bubbles. Or else!!!" in New Kelp City)